Let Me Touch You
by Minnie48
Summary: Oh, how badly he needed her! How badly he wanted to run his fingers along her curves and mold his lips with hers! "Fionna, just let me touch you," he mentally begged. (First fanfic ever)
1. Soaking Wet

I floated about my house, hidden deep inside a cave. _Fionna. _I couldn't get the fearless human girl out of my mind. I always visit her at least once a day and when I went today that annoying cat told me she was out on a mission for Prince Gumwad. Ugh, I hated that kid! But oh Fionna…

Whenever I looked at her there was that warm stirring in my stomach and whenever I'm near her I always find little ways to touch her. Whether it's teasing her about hiding her long blonde hair under that bunny hat just so I could play with a strand of it, or play flirting with her so I could see the pink that creeps across her white and delicate cheeks. It always worried me when she went out on an adventure and I wasn't with her. I was always scared of that stubborn girl getting hurt or even…No! I wouldn't think about that!

Oh glob. Look at me! A vampire king, a son of a demon, having feelings for a human girl.

"Marshell."

I turned around to see Fionna standing there, soaking wet. That warm stirring was back, but it felt hotter than normal. Her clothes were clinging to her body, putting an emphasis on the subtle curves she had. She leaned over to put her backpack on the floor and my lips parted at how I wanted so badly to strip her out of those clothes. "Do you not hear how badly it's storming outside?" I was so caught up with thinking about her that I hadn't noticed it's been raining until she mentioned it.

"No, you're distracting me from it." I grinned, floating closer to her. She blushed and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Stop teasing me," she said. Changing the subject she added, "I was headed home from my mission, but it was raining so heavily that I decided to just head here since your place is closer to where I was than the tree house. I'll call Cake and let her know I'm crashing here for the night."

She walked past me to the coffee table where the phone was. My eyes followed her and I watched as she dialed. As she talked, she began pulling off her wet hat. Her hair fell perfectly down her back and I found myself involuntarily floating closer to her. As she talked, my eyes focused on her lips and my ears tuned out what she was saying as my mind raced. Those naturally pink lips…oh how badly I wanted to just globing-

"Cake is not happy about me staying here, but oh well." Fionna's voice snapped me out of my daydream. My feet touched the ground as I began walking towards her with a toothy grin. "Marshell? Why are you smiling like that?"

"What if Cake's right?" I said, stopping a mere two inches from her.

"About being upset?" She wondered.

"Yes. Maybe you shouldn't stay here. Who knows what'll happen." My voice had lowered an octave and I could feel her sudden nervousness radiating off of her.

"Nothing will happen," she replied. I took an inch closer to her and leaned in.

"You're positive about that, Fionna?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes had widened in anticipation and curiosity, and I felt her grow tense. I reached out and tilted her head up with the tips of my fingers. "Relax," I whispered. Her body reacted well to what I said.

"But I need to change. I'm soaking wet," she said in all pure innocence. I grinned at the double meaning it had in this situation.

"Then allow me to show you where my room is."

_And dress you in my bed sheets…_

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you guys liked it! (And enjoyed Marshell haha)**


	2. What A Tease

**This was supposed to be a One Shot, but because of the requests and positive views I've decided to continue the story. Hope you like this chapter!**

She followed me into my room. "Look in that drawer and pick out whatever you like." I told her, pointing to the dresser. She just nodded and I noticed how her eyes lingered on me a second longer before she turned away. As she searched through her options, my eyes fell on the Queen sized bed just across from her. I smiled to myself and floated over to her.

As my feet touched the ground, she pulled out a long blue T-shirt. I stood behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Need help changing," I breathed, leaning in so my lips brushed against her ear with each syllable. She audibly sucked in her breath. "Oh, don't tell me I'm making the great adventuress Fionna nervous."

"I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous around you? You're just Marshall Lee," she attempted to state firmly. But her voice came out shaky. She ducked around me and walked quickly to the bathroom that was connected with my room. I waited until I was sure she was changed and then floated in.

My eyebrows shot up. My shirt reached her mid-thigh as she carefully watched me. I had to shake myself out of it before I ripped that shirt off slooowly with my teeth.

"I'm _just _Marshall Lee? Oh, c'mon Fionna. I'm more than that. I'm a Vampire King. I'm from the Nightosphere. I'm the only guy that can make your cheeks burn. I'm the only guy that actually makes you nervous. I'm the only guy that can make you feel oh so good. Inside and out."

Her breath hitched and I enjoyed the way she always reacted to my flirtatious comments. "Maybe Prince Gumball makes me nervous too," she challenged.

"You're such a terrible liar," I replied. She blinked and looked away. "Don't tease me like that. Just looking at you right now is a tease itself." Another blush.

After a moment she said, "I'm not some silly girl with some silly crush."

"Of course you aren't," I grinned, toying with the hem of her shirt, "You're _my _girl with a secret crush. Let me in on that secret. Show me that it's a serious crush, because the way I'm feeling is deeper than a crush. Prove it to me, darling."

"And how do I do that?" Her eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Well, that's easy." I pulled her closer to me and backed her up into the wall. "I just need you to do one thing."

"Yes?"

"Let me touch you."

My lips captured hers and her body immediately melted into mine.


	3. Give Me More

**Fionna's POV**

His hands rested on my thighs on the bed as his lips made their way up and down my neck. He pulled me closer on his lap, causing our crotches to rub together. He let out a low moan and his fingers trailed up and down my thighs. I was burning up in the flames of pure desire and adrenaline. Each kiss set off tiny little explosions. This was all so new to me. Kissing boys, being intimate, having a crush that ran so much deeper than a crush…I loved the feeling.

I would have never thought that Marshall actually liked me back. Sure, he flirted with me but still. I always thought that my feelings were pointless and hid them behind my tomboyness. His lips captured mine hungrily, but gently. Oh glob, those soft, moist lips of his, oh my globing glob! His lips gently tugged at my bottom lip and, afraid of losing contact, I followed after him with mine, pressing my lips firmly against his. I didn't want to break the touch. I didn't want the swirling in my stomach and heart to stop. I wanted him to keep touching me.

Once again, his lips were at my neck but this time…oh yes, I could feel his fangs. They slid down my neck, teasing me with great intensity. My breathing picked up its tempo and my heart was pumping with a mix of fear and want. "Marshell, please…" It came out as a whimper of pleasure and I felt him smile into my neck.

"A little impatient are we, my little bunny?" He sucked on my neck and I let out a moan. "Mmmm, I wonder what other kinds of sounds I can get out of you."

My mind, swimming already as it was, didn't have time to process what came next. All I knew was that Marshall was on top of me, fitting perfectly in between my legs, his hard core pressing against mine. We were still fully clothed, if you counted me wearing an oversized shirt that was pushed up to the beginnings of my thighs, with only panties and a bra underneath as "fully" clothed. He had my wrists pinned on either sides of my head and his gaze held me still. His eyes traveled from mine, to my lips, to my breasts, and farther south. Licking his lips he leaned down and kissed me. I felt him push up against me and let out a gasp-moan in response. Marshall gave a light and seductively dark chuckle as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted them, giving him entrance.

"FIIIIONNA BABY! IT STOPPED RAINING SO I CAME TO GET YOU! ARE YOU HERE?"

_Cake…_

Marshall let out a low growl that managed to turn me on even more. I squirmed under him. "I have to go. She'll kill us if she walks in here and see this," I whispered- panicked.

"I want you to stay," he said softly, reluctantly getting off of me.

I felt his burning gaze on me as I slid out of the bed and picked up my back pack with a sigh. When I turned to face him I could feel his desire to keep me here through his eyes. He walked over to me and took my face into his hands.

With a grin he said, "Fionna, I love you. And the thought of you out of my sight scares me to death."

"But you're already dead," I joked, trying to distract myself from the lack of heartbeat I had and the nosebleed I was sure was about to happen.

He let out a light laugh and kissed me again.

"Marshall I-

His finger pressed against my lips just as a knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Tomorrow night. I'll find you," he promised.

And my heart resumed beating.


	4. Skin

**Last Chapter, hope you enjoy ;D**

I slipped through the window of the tree house. It was late at night so I knew Cake was sleep. She always went to sleep early. I found her sprawled out on the sofa as I floated my way up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. There Fionna was with her eyes closed, her blonde hair pooling around her curvy frame. She lay on top of the bed sheets, showcasing what she was wearing: blue short shorts and a thin white tank top. She wasn't even wearing a bra and I grinned at the sight, wondering if she was wearing panties or not as well.

I hovered over her, dipping in close, my hands wanting to search and caress her body. Before I could, her eyes slowly opened and she smiled a devilish grin. Ah, so she wasn't sleep at all. She sat up and touched her lips with mine. It took all my willpower to not collapse on her and just have her right then and there. Instead, I took her hand and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her waist, we floated out of the window. I didn't want all the screaming she would do to wake up that annoying kitty.

I couldn't have gotten back to my house quick enough. On the way there, our lips were forever locked. We only broke for a millisecond at a time so she could get air before I was attacking her lips again. I placed her on my bed.

**Fionna's POV**

He didn't give me time to catch my breath. He stripped off his pants and was on top of me, straddling my hips. He took the hem of his shirt and sloooowly pulled it up, exposing his smooth skin. My mouth hung slightly open, wanting to trace his muscles with my tongue. He pulled it up and over, dropping it onto the floor. He took my tank top and pulled it up until my stomach was exposed. He leaned down, kissing and sucking, traveling farther and farther south. His tongue ran along the beginnings of my shorts and I gasped, my back slightly arching as warmness pooled down to my womanhood.

He traveled back up, pushing my shirt over my head in the process. His eyes were swimming with hunger as he stared down at my bosom. All that was left between us was a pair of shorts and his boxers. He cupped my face, hungrily capturing my lips as his manhood grinded with urgency and wildness into me. I let out several moans, ready to peel out of the rest of my clothes.

….

"MMMAAAARRRSSSHHHAAALLLL!"

_Oh glob, this feels good!_


End file.
